


Girl Next Door

by LadyCavalier



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, but not a slow burn, but only b e c a u s e you KNOW YOU LOVE HER NICK, canon compliance and divergence, eventually, i mean he starts out kind of hating her, medium i would say, ok maybe kind of a slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCavalier/pseuds/LadyCavalier
Summary: It isn't every day that your best friend comes back from the dead. Nora couldn’t be more pleased to find hers here at the end of the world...or more surprised to find that the feeling isn’t mutual. Why Nick Valentine suddenly seems to hate his lifelong friend and longtime neighbor is a pretty big mystery, but more sinister ones are at work in the Commonwealth. It's a case for two, even if Nicky is pretty different now and Nora isn't much of a girl next door anymore.





	Girl Next Door

Basically just submitting this right now so that I can get dibs on the idea and the title. I was paranoid somebody else would do it too, lol.


End file.
